Patent Document 1 discloses the internal combustion engine that includes a plurality of cylinders arranged side by side in a predetermined arrangement direction. Each cylinder is connected to the first and second intake ports. Through the first intake port, intake air is introduced to an area located on one side in the arrangement direction where the in-cylinder combustion temperature is relatively high in the cylinder. Through the second intake port, intake air is introduced to an area located on the other side in the arrangement direction where the in-cylinder combustion temperature is relatively low in the cylinder. The first fuel injection valve is provided to the first intake port, and the second fuel injection valve is provided to the second intake port.
Patent Document 1 also discloses a means for controlling the amounts of fuel injection from the fuel injection valves such that the amount of fuel injection from the first fuel injection valve is larger than that from the second fuel injection valve. The control means prohibits any difference between the fuel injection amounts from the first and second fuel injection valves when the internal combustion engine is in a process of recovery from the fuel cut-off.